zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:Kira Zala 16
Draxiar Combinable Zoid Creation Body: Latios (Pokemon) Accommodation: pilot only, standard cockpit in head Powerplant: Ultracompact Hyper-Deuterion Nuclear Reactor Armor Materials: Gundanium Alloy and Variable Phase Shift Armor Hybrid OS: Zero System, Nanotech Repair System, "Yata-no-Kagami" Anti-beam Reflection System, Enemy Scanner System, and Stealth Cloaking System Armaments: 2 x MMI-GAU27D 31 mm Head-Mounted CIWS * M107 "Balaena" Plasma beam cannon, mounted in chest area * 2 x MR-Q17X "Griffon 2" Rushing Laser beam blades, mounted in wings * 2 x MMI-M15 "Xiphias" rail cannon, mounted in neck area * 2 x AZ 208 mm Triple-Barreled Shock Cannon, mounted in hands Special Equipments and Features: Neutron Jammer Cancellers * 2 x High-Output Ion Boosters, mounted in feet * 2 x High-Energy Thrusters, mounted in wings * 2 x Modified "Voiture Lumière" booster engines, mounted in wings * Hardpoint for docking with Burst Draxia Gundam Um, is that a Gundum or Zoid your talking about? (Zoids Fanatic 23:48, June 9, 2010 (UTC)) its a Zoid but can combine with a Gundam Ah, I see. Never seen someone go into that much detail on a Zoid. Nice to see Zoids and Gundam working together, instead of destroying each other. (Zoids Fanatic 23:59, June 9, 2010 (UTC)) I know thanks heres my gundam specs Burst Draxia Gundam Creation Body: ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Accommodations: pilot only, in 360 degree cockpit using Mobile Trace System Armor Materials: Gundanium Alloy and Variable Phase Shift Armor Hybrid Power plant: Ultracompact Hyper-Deuterion Nuclear Reactor Systems: Zero System, Dragoon System, Generation Unsubdued Nuclear Drive Assault Module complex, Nanotech Repair System, Enemy Scanner System, "Yata-no-Kagami" Anti-Beam Reflection System and Stealth Cloaking System Armaments: 2 x MMI-GAU27D 31 mm CIWS * MGX-2235 "Callidus" multi-phase beam cannon * 4 x MA-M02G "Super Lacerta" beam saber, 2 on hips and 2 inside angel wings * 60 x MA-M02G "Super Lacerta" beam Kunai, concealed inside both forearms * 2 x RQM60F "Flash-Edge 2" beam boomerang, concealed inside Nataku Dragon Fangs * 2 x MMI-X340 "Palma Fiocina" palm beam cannon * 2 x MR-Q15A "Griffon" beam blade, like the Infinite Justice * 2 x MMI-M15E "Xiphias 3" Rail Cannons, Their position can be swapped to the rear skirt armor in exchange for the beam rifles. * 2 x MA-M21KF combinable high-energy beam rifle, can be swiveled to the rear skirt armor in exchange for its "Xiphias" rail cannons * 2 x MX2200 beam shield generator * 8 x EQFU-3X Super DRAGOON mobile weapon wings * M107 "Balaena Kai" dual beam cannon * 2x Nataku Dragon Fangs, mounted on arms * Retractable twin beam trident, mounted on hips * Retractable Beam Scythe, mounted on hips and can be retracted into a boomerang * Twin Buster Rifle, can be separated into two separate single-barrel buster rifles, mounted on back seperate Special Equipments and Features: High-Mobility Aerial Tactics (HiMAT) System * 4 x Modified "Voiture Lumière" booster engines * Multi-Lock Weapons System ("Full Burst Mode") * Neutron Jammer Canceller * Wing Zero Custom Angelic Wings * Atmospheric Re-entry wing protection * Hardpoint for docking with Cobinable Zoid Draxiar Nice picked a pilot for any of them yet? (Zoids Fanatic 00:09, June 10, 2010 (UTC)) If it were real, me but since its not Kira Yamato or Domon Kasshu Hmm, intresting choices. You a fan of Seed and G? (Zoids Fanatic 00:17, June 10, 2010 (UTC)) More of SEED now used to be G but still still like it though Same here, though it has been years since I had watched them. Most recent Gundam I'v seen is 00. A random question though, is it true Lacus had a squeaky/annoying voice in the dub? (Zoids Fanatic 00:27, June 10, 2010 (UTC)) Kinda but not that muchKira Zala 16 00:35, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Hm, guess her voice did change after Dragon Tales. Voice acting, gotta love it. (Zoids Fanatic 00:46, June 10, 2010 (UTC)) Fav Gundam from every series, ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom-SEED, RX-93 NU Gundam-Char's Counterattack, and XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero Custom-Endless Waltz Intersting choice. Have any favorite Zoids? (Zoids Fanatic 01:16, June 10, 2010 (UTC)) Shcneider Unit Liger and Blade Liger Ah, the classics. (Zoids Fanatic 01:34, June 10, 2010 (UTC)) Do you Prefer Gundams more or Zoids (Kira Zala 16 01:46, June 10, 2010 (UTC)) In truth, Zoids is my favorite. However, it's not my only favorite. I'm also a big fan of Gundam, Code Geass (however you spell it), and Rave Master. (Zoids Fanatic 01:54, June 10, 2010 (UTC)) in my sentiments, my favorite gundams and mobile suits are: GF13-017NJII Burning Gundam, JDG-00X Dark Gundam, MSN-04 Sazabi. And my fave gundam characters is Domon Kasshu, Chibodee Crocket, George De Sand, Amuro Ray, Char Aznable, Heero Yuy, Athrun Zala, and notably Shinn Asuka. VanXFiona 09:45, June 10, 2010 (UTC) For me, my favorite Gundam would be Strike Freedom, it's the only one I can remember. Kira would be my favorite character from Gundam. @VanxFiona, you do know the guy who voiced Shinn also voiced Van. (Zoids Fanatic 12:22, June 10, 2010 (UTC)) @fanatic: Yup! Also the guy who voice as Irvine and Zan also voiced Domon, and also the guy who voiced Amuro also voiced Harry and RD. VanXFiona 12:43, June 10, 2010 (UTC). Wow, I didn't know Irvine and Domon had the same voice actor. Brad Swale (Not sure how to spell his last name, but he is the voice of RD and others) voices many people from Gundam, Zoids, and others (he voiced Light in Death Note and Lan in Mega Man). Wish I could say Kira and Lacus had cool voice actors, but I can't. (Zoids Fanatic 13:24, June 10, 2010 (UTC)) I never knew what what Zoid is the ultimate, which is it? (Kira Zala 16 17:38, June 10, 2010 (UTC)) It depends. If you want power, it's most likely the Death Saurer or King Gojulas. If it's speed your looking for, it be the Marder (Hellrunner). (Zoids Fanatic 18:11, June 10, 2010 (UTC)) My fav gundam is the ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom, but which do you think is the best? (Kira Zala 16 19:00, June 10, 2010 (UTC)) For Gundam, it be the Strike Freedom. I mean it's basically the Chuck Norris of Gundam. For Zoids, I'd pick the Iguan. It's the Chuck Norris of Zoids. (Zoids Fanatic 19:05, June 10, 2010 (UTC)) Know the best is the Turn A Gundam is the best, wanna know why? (Kira Zala 16 19:13, June 10, 2010 (UTC)) Why's that. Is it because of it's awsome mustache? (Zoids Fanatic 19:16, June 10, 2010 (UTC)) Turn A had been responsible for the destruction of Earth's history by unleashing its "Moonlight Butterfly" attack, spreading nanomachines across the Earth's surface (And through space, to Jupiter, with the exception of the moon) and turning all technology into sand (Kira Zala 16 19:18, June 10, 2010 (UTC)) Dang. Only a truly powerful Gundam could do that, I can see why it's the best. Imagine if it and the Strike Freedom got into a fight. (Zoids Fanatic 19:22, June 10, 2010 (UTC)) Thats the reason I put Nanotech Repair System in my mobile suit (Kira Zala 16 19:29, June 10, 2010 (UTC)) Good idea. Automatic repairs. I have somthing similar to that in my stories. (Zoids Fanatic 19:31, June 10, 2010 (UTC)) What do you have Zoid and Gundam specs creations too? (Kira Zala 16 19:34, June 10, 2010 (UTC)) Well, I do have fictional Gundam like Mecha, and two new types of Zoids. But none of them have nano tech. The nano's are actual in one of the characters ECHO suit. To make a long story short, Lelouch (one of the major characters) has the ability of being able to regenerate. As such, he is the most "killed" character. So Dan made his ECHO suit with nano technology, so if Lelouch loses a arm, it will grow back, and so will the armour around the arm. For the mechas, I'd be glad to give their specs. (Zoids Fanatic 19:41, June 10, 2010 (UTC)) Show! :D Alright, here they are, sorry if it's a bit hard to read. Blader MK ll "Thunder Cannon" Body: Standard Blader chasse Height: 65 feet Weight: 20 tons Armour: Full body armour is made from Renforced Plasma Steel. Double layered one way prototaium glass for the cockpit Weapons: Two "Megelodon" Cannons. Two Plasma Steel Blade's. Color: Yellow, with blue trim. Notes: Only one was ever made. It's a copy of the Blader MK II "Blade Runner", but with added cannons. It's pilot is Roy Hawk Blader MK II "Freedom" Body: Strike Freedom chasse Height: 65 feet Weight: 20 tons Armour: Full body armour is made from Renforced Plasma Steel. Double layered one way prototaium glass for the cockpit Weapons: Eight EQFU-3X Super DRAGOON mobile weapon wings. Two MA-M21KF combinable high-energy beam rifle. One MGX-2235 "Callidus" multi-phase beam cannon. Two MMI-M15E "Xiphias 3" railgun. Two Plasma Steel Blade's. Color: Yellow, with pink trim. Notes: Only one was made. Was made with stolen plans of the ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam. Beam Sabers were replaced with Blades. Does not posses Beam Shield, or CIWS. It's pilot is Meer Yamato. Rex Body: Gojulas platform with Geno Saurer parts Height: 25 feet (when standing straight up) Weight: 15 tons Armour: Full body armour is made from Renforced Plasma Steel. Has a basic cockpit window Weapons: Tri-barrelled "Beam Master" gun. Two Laser Blades. Two Tail Blades. One Tail Sniper Gun. One Charged Partical Cannon. Color: Tan, with the Beam Master being grey. Notes: Made by, and piloted by Dan Flyheight. Has limited flight capabiltys. Multi-Bladed Liger Body: Liger Zero Platform Height: 22 feet Weight: 10 tons Armour: Full body armour is made from Renforced Plasma Steel. Has a "cover" over cockpit (giving the impression of eyes) Weapons: Eleven Laser Blades (six on body, five on head). Two Mugen Blades. Five Murasame Blade (one on back, and one on each leg). Six Tail Blades. AZ Double-Barreled Shock Cannon, Color: White, with orange trim. Notes: Made by, and piloted by Dan Flyheight. Very capable at close range. These are four of my Mechas. Hope you like them. (Zoids Fanatic 20:16, June 10, 2010 (UTC)) I like em but there are some things I'd like to infer Such as? (Zoids Fanatic 20:30, June 10, 2010 (UTC)) Beam Sheild generators are the best things that happened to the freedom and Variable Phase Shift Armor is good to add cause its not effected by physical attacks and also are you a Male or Female? (Kira Zala 16 20:35, June 10, 2010 (UTC)) Not sure why your asking, but I'm male. As for the pilots, Roy and Dan are male, and Meer is female. For the Blader MK ll that Meer piloted, it is bascially a bootlegged version of the Strike Freedom. As such, the U.U.E. either had a hard time with the beam shield, or decided to rid of them. They never say why. However, the renforced Plasma Steel is extremely thick, and the Mechas can survive most attacks unscaved. (Zoids Fanatic 20:38, June 10, 2010 (UTC)) The reason was because of the yellow and pink trim no offense No problem, but it's more or less based on Meer's choice of color. All Blader MK ll are primarly yellow in color. Roy's favorite color is blue, so his has a blue trim. Meer's favorite color is pink, so her's has a pink trim. (Zoids Fanatic 20:45, June 10, 2010 (UTC)) nice (Kira Zala 16 21:12, June 10, 2010 (UTC)) Thanks (Zoids Fanatic 23:32, June 10, 2010 (UTC)) I'm thinkin about makin a New Gundam Creation along with a new Zoid (Kira Zala 16 18:58, June 12, 2010 (UTC)) Luck then. (Zoids Fanatic 19:16, June 12, 2010 (UTC)) I'm thinkin about basin it off the 00 Gundam and the Schneider Unit or a Salamence body (Kira Zala 16 20:48, June 12, 2010 (UTC)) Or all three. (Zoids Fanatic 20:52, June 12, 2010 (UTC)) Well you got to remember that the 00 is all about close combat and so is the Schneider Unit (Kira Zala 16 20:55, June 12, 2010 (UTC)) True. (Zoids Fanatic 21:03, June 12, 2010 (UTC)) New Gundam Creation Kanketsu Edge Gundam Creation Body: GN-0000 00 Gundam Accommodations: pilot only, in 360 degree cockpit using Mobile Trace System Armor Materials: Gundanium Alloy, E-Carbon and Variable Phase Shift Armor Hybrid Power plant: Ultracompact Hyper-Deuterion Nuclear Reactor and GN Drive x 1 and GN Condenser x 1 Systems: Zero System, Dragoon System, Trans-Am System, Twin Drive System, Generation Unsubdued Nuclear Drive Assault Module complex, Nanotech Repair System, Enemy Scanner System, "Yata-no-Kagami" Anti-Beam Reflection System and Stealth Cloaking System Armaments: 2 x MA-M02G "Super Lacerta" beam saber, stored on rear waist * 80 x MA-M02G "Super Lacerta" beam Kunai, concealed inside both forearms * 2 x GN Beam Saber (stored on rear waist) * GN Shield x 2 (mounted on shoulders) * GN Sword II x 2 (stored on hips) * GN Sword III * 2 x RQM60F "Flash-Edge 2" beam boomerang, stored in Buster Shields * 2 x MMI-X340 "Palma Fiocina" palm beam cannon * 2 x MX2200 beam shield generator, mounted on forearms * 8 x EQFU-3X Super DRAGOON mobile weapon wings * MA-80V beam assault cannon * Retractable twin beam trident, mounted on hips * GN Sniper Gun II, stored on right thigh * 2 x Buster Shield, stored on both forearms, equipped with beam blade, can be launched at target and retrieved Special Equipments and Features: High-Mobility Aerial Tactics (HiMAT) System * 4 x Modified "Voiture Lumière" booster engines * Neutron Jammer Canceller * GN Field (Kira Zala 16 01:06, June 24, 2010 (UTC)) Cool. (Zoids Fanatic 01:15, June 24, 2010 (UTC)) I like the Sniper Gun II from the Cheridum so I put it on there (Kira Zala 16 17:15, June 24, 2010 (UTC)) Nice Hold on I changed it Kanketsu Edge Gundam Creation Body: GN-006 Cherudim Gundam Accommodations: pilot only, in 360 degree cockpit using Mobile Trace System Armor Materials: Gundanium Alloy, E-Carbon and Variable Phase Shift Armor Hybrid Power plant: Ultracompact Hyper-Deuterion Nuclear Reactor and GN Drive Systems: Zero System, Dragoon System, GN Bit Control System, Trans-Am System, Generation Unsubdued Nuclear Drive Assault Module complex, Nanotech Repair System, Enemy Scanner System, "Yata-no-Kagami" Anti-Beam Reflection System and Stealth Cloaking System Armaments: 2 x MA-M02G "Super Lacerta" beam saber, stored on rear waist * 80 x MA-M02G "Super Lacerta" beam Kunai, concealed inside both forearms * GN Beam Pistol II x 2 (mounted on shoulder) * GN Missile Launcher x 8 (stored in front skirt) * GN Shield Bits x 9 (stored on shoulder and knees) * GN Sniper Gun II (stored on shoulder) * "Flash-Edge 2" beam boomerang, stored in Buster Shields * 2 x MMI-X340 "Palma Fiocina" palm beam cannon * 13 x MX2200 beam shield generator, mounted on forearms, 1 in each buster shield, and 1 in each GN Shield Bits * 8 x EQFU-3X Super DRAGOON mobile weapon wings * MA-80V beam assault cannon * Retractable twin beam trident, mounted on hips * 2x Buster Shield, mounted on forearms, equipped with beam blade, can be launched at target and retrieved Special Equipments and Features: High-Mobility Aerial Tactics (HiMAT) System * 4 x Modified "Voiture Lumière" booster engines * Neutron Jammer Canceller